Alice and the Magicland
by ShouRi015
Summary: Emma as Alice, Shion as Sieg, Ain as Lizka Ain, Faust as Faust. Including new characters: Ray and Spiral. This story is centered at Magicland, another dimension where magic exist freely and there are many kinds of unearthly creatures. Mainly romance, action and adventure.


Alice and the Magicland

Genre: adventure, action, fantasy, romance

Plot:

A girl named Alice falls on a large hole under a very large mysterious tree while she got lost in a very large garden. She finds herself in an unknown land with creatures she has never seen before around her. She meets many kinds of individuals with very unique abilities. It seems like her fall was meant for her as she must now struggle to survive from dark forces while finding out why she was chosen to be in the Magicland.

Characters:

Alice

At first, she appears to be a timid girl who is dependent on others. Eventually, she learns to protect herself and tries to struggle herself from confusion and curiosity. Her strong will has led her to meet different kinds of individuals that later became her friends and even found love. Eventually, she acquires the Flameheart, a magic that allows her to heal anyone. It can be offensive as it allows Alice to release powerful red sparkling beams. She became a burden to Ray, a traveler, at first but starts to become closer to him up to the point where she becomes Ray's strength. She is originally a travelling companion of Ray and Spiral. Alice and Spiral treats each other as siblings and may have childish fight at times which annoys Ray because he is not a girl. She is friends with Sieg and often gives him advices on how to deal with his brother Faust. Faust may be perverted at times but he still treats her fair and can be protective of her at times. She both fears and respects Lizka but she can be friendly with her at times.

She falls in love with Ray eventually and confesses to him before she returns back to her land.

Ray

He is a traveler who met Alice by accident outside a cave when Alice almost fell from the top. He saves her and the two became companions afterwards. He is actually a wielder of magic weapons who travelled to find the flameheart which could make its wielder more powerful since Ray himself is dependent on weapons and he actually has weak magic within him. After Alice acquires the Flameheart, he continued to travel with her and created adventures together. He is a good friend of Sieg but argues senselessly with him often. He eventually realizes his feelings for Alice and gets jealous whenever Alice talks to Sieg which can sometimes cause misunderstandings and awkwardness. He possesses the magic to take change the shape of his long-range weapons usually into guns and machineries. He has the inability to release his full power but strengthens after he fights with the Faust-Lizka pairing. His full power allows him to telekinetically control his multiplied weapons.

Spiral

She is a 14-yr-old girl who trains to become an alchemist but is very good in making potions as well as controlling cursed dolls. Her name is characterized by her hair which twirls down like a drill. She is loud-mouthed and finds it hard to read situations whether it is awkward or embarrassing. She sometimes acts as a matchmaker for Alice and Ray and sometimes for Faust and Lizka. She can give useful advices and is good in making strategies that involve her usage of potion. She can act childish most of the time.

Siegrain

He is a white magician/ wizard opposing his brother, Faust, who is a dark/ black magician. He is one of the most powerful sages in the current era. He is the third person that Alice meets after Alice gets stuck in a bean's stalk. He manages to save Alice but fails to retrieve her clothes therefore giving them both an awkward moment. Ray often misunderstands their situation and becomes jealous. He is usually seen riding in his broom and wearing his wizard hat. His main magic allows him to summon diff. kinds of brooms that possess different kinds of offensive power. He acts passive, carefree, and lazy most of the time. He is close to Lizka and possibly has feelings for her.

Faust

He is a black/ dark wizard who is very antagonistic in a playful way. He often bullies Sieg and is perverted with Alice as his usual target. He acts childish and playful but he is actually cunning, sadistic, and wants things to go his way. He deeply loves Lizka and set his main goal to find Lizka's HeartSoul, which was stolen by a LostWitch. He is aware that his actions hurt Lizka but he continues to keep a distance as he wanted to look for her heart first to make up for the time since he was unable to protect her. Even to this day, he still continues to blame himself for being unable to protect her. Their relationship is described as so close yet so far away. He possesses the most powerful types of dark magic and goes with the name Monochrome Heart. He has evolved to transform himself into a complete magical being. He sometimes gives obstacles to Alice and Ray. He is introduced and first appeared as an antagonist in the Couples War Competition paired with Lizka and later teamed up with Ray, Alice, Sieg, and Spiral to defeat the Petite Heart 6 that interfered with the Competition.

Lizka Ain

She is a dragon hunter whose heart was stolen by a LostWitch 4 years ago. Since then, she was unable to create white magic and developed her own style of black magic. Her magic potential halved. She originally wanted to become a ritualist/ priestess who specialize in white magic prior to the disappearance of her heart. Lizka became a dragon hunter after she met Nero, who was then a weak dragon. She is described to be beautiful but gloomy, serious, and cold. She can be a tsundere to Faust at times. She is secretly very in love with Faust but keeps a distance although she may not understand it herself. She is close to Sieg and treats him as a rival but a good companion. One of the comic relief in the story is that Lizka always forgets who Spiral is and always asks for her name. Faust antagonistically states that this is because she easily forgets things that she is not interested in which pisses Spiral off. She usually acts passive and can look poker-faced. She has collected 3 dragons including Nero, who is her favorite pet. She carries a katana that can cut through anything when traveling. She usually lets Nero fight for her. She has the ability to control either the dead or alive by simply taking a piece of her target's hair so that she can take and control of their whole persona with the use of cursed dolls which is pierced on her forearms. Her other abilities include sensory-link, regeneration, enhanced senses, superhuman speed, and the ability to control movement through strings. After she retrieves her heart, she becomes a full-fledged black magician and starts to develop her own magic that resembles Faust's. She is first introduced as Faust's partner in the Couples War and almost defeated all of them if it weren't for Sieg. She had hard time fighting the Petite Heart member Myriad because of her limited magic but was saved by Faust after she faints due to her 0 magic. Faust, Sieg, and Ray handles all of them and manages to win.

Nero

He is a black dragon that was found and taken cared by Lizka after he decided to live by his own. He is actually a Level S dragon that has the ability to transform into any beings, in his case, into a black cat. He can breathe out blazing hot fire and can also control black mist. His eyes turn bright red whenever he is in a state of using prolonged magic. Lizka's bruises are actually from their training. He is aware of Faust's affection towards Lizka but acts passive about it and hates him. He can talk in his cat form. Like Lizka, he is poker-faced and even acts logical which greatly helps other whenever situations arises.


End file.
